Current storage systems that utilize non-volatile solid-state drives (SSDs) typically utilize dynamic random access memory (DRAM) to maintain state information and other information related to the data stored in the non-volatile memory (NVM) in the SSD. This is because the DRAM is typically faster than the NVM. However, because DRAM is volatile, use of DRAM in the SSDs may present complexities and opportunities for data loss that can result in undesirable results.